


Collapsed Lungs

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, No need to read the other parts of the series, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), RIP, Stabbing, Swords, The november 16th war, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur shouldnt have gotten Tommy mad, by that i mean there isnt a plot twist, does it have an official name???, dont expect the usual plot twist, repeating word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: Wilbur watched as blood dripped down his sword.Drip,Drip,Drip,Wilbur and Tommy talk.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	Collapsed Lungs

Wilbur watched as blood dripped down his sword. 

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

"Did Dream send you Tommy?" He couldn't help but grin as he said that.

His brown eyes met his youngest brother's blues.

Drip,

Drip,

"No," the boy said.

"Oh?" Now  _ that's _ surprising. "Did you come to get revenge? Because,  _ sure, _ Tubbo can't walk anymore, but that's more than a dead person could ever do."

Drip,

Drip,

Blue eyes dilate.

Drip,

Drip,

"Do you not regret taking away his chance to ever walk."

"Nope," he basically sang.

Drip,

Drip,

"You're  _ fucking  _ insane," Tommy seethes, glaring at him - shoulders shaking.

Drip,

Drip,

Maybe, he _is_ insane 

Drip.

"Tommy," his voice slurred a bit, "who knew the boy that always got betrayed would be the one to become the betrayer."

Because he's pretty sure no sane person would be laughing while they had a sword piercing their lungs.

  
His sword drips with blood, specifically,  _ his _ blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Traitor!Tommy go brrrrr. (Kid really stole his brother's sword just to stab him with it. lol)
> 
> IF YOU REAd THIS FAR CAN SOMEONE SUGGEST A PROMPT I COULD DO????? like it could be written in 300 words or less,,,,, the prompt could be fluffy, but just know i'll somehow find a way to make it angsty ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ~~I'll probably only do like two prompts, sorry about that~~. Proper credit would be given.


End file.
